Mira
This article is about the Time Breaker. For Baba's fighter, see Bandages the Mummy. Mira (ミラ) is an artificial being from the Demon Realm, and one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and also a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. His name is an anagram for mirai, meaning "future" in Japanese. Overview Mira's goal is to become the strongest being in the universe, and to do this he integrates the DNA of various masters into himself, he and the Time Breakers seek Goku's DNA for this purpose. It is also implied that Mira possess Frieza's DNA. Biography History Mira is an Demon Earthling from the future who was created by Towa, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers, under the leadership of Demon God Démigra. Mira eventually stole the "Time Passport", a device that made leaping throught time possible. Mira's forces' constant leaping through time began creating paradoxes and threatened the stability of reality. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Age 853, Mira and his army of androids attack New Namek attempting to find the Dragon Balls, the Namekians will not surrender the balls, so Mira destroys New Namek using a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his soldiers, causing the Namekians to evacuate to Earth using Porunga just before the planet's destruction. Mira invades Earth in Age 1000, and successfully conquers it in Age 2000. He recruits remnants of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, as well as powerful Earthling mercenaries known as the Red Pants Army. He then proceeds to use his might and man power to gather life energy. However, he eventually learns of Goku, and uses a Time Machine to travel back in time to steal Goku's DNA. During his time travels, Mira is discovered by Dende, who enlists Future Trunks to hunt him down, resulting in the formation of the Time Patrol. In the fourth Time Travel Quest, Mira uses a surprise attack to knock out Trunks. Bardock, whom Mira had collected and taken under his control, regained his self-control and betrayed Mira, using a Kamikaze explosion attack to seemingly kill both of them. After Future Trunks leaves in his Time Machine, Mira emerges from the smoke unharmed; this goes to show the enemies will not go down that easy as it appears to be. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Mira continues his quest to become the strongest. He and Towa travel through time under Démigra's orders and make history darker by transforming numerous villains and heroes alike into "Villainous" characters under their command. At some point during the story, Mira and Towa encounter Future Trunks on Earth. Mira later takes part in a battle on Namek, fighting the Future Warrior. When the Future Warrior attacks Towa after the battle with the Future Androids, Mira suddenly appears and protects her. Before leaving so that Démigra can make his introduction. When Super Saiyan 3 Goku is about to fight Majin Buu, Towa sends Mira to interrupt the battle. However, the Future Warrior arrives and engages Mira in battle, Mira and the Future Warrior fight until the two charge each other, Mira then attempts to kill the Future Warrior with an energy wave, however the Future Warrior dodges and fires an energy wave at Mira, disintegrating him. However, when Démigra is defeated, it is shown that a small, cell-like piece from within Mira's chest crystal survives, as retrieved by Towa. This seemingly appears to be his core, which beats similar to a heart. Mira seems to still be able to communicate even if this piece is all that remains of him. Power Piccolo states that his power is not enough to deal with Mira. Mira is able to remain equal in battle against Future Trunks and the rest of the Time Patrol. Mira is also able to survive Evil Bardock's self-destruction technique without taking any damage. In Xenoverse, Mira is perfectly confident in taking part in the battle of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Buu. However the Future Warrior manages to defeat Mira during their final battle. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Mira is capable of flight. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Mira's are pure black with red lightning. *'Time Travel' – Using the "Time Passport", Mira can freely travel through time. *'Spirit Bomb' – Mira uses a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his forces in order to destroy New Namek. He can also use this technique in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Death Slicer-like attack' *'Negative Karma Ball-like attack' *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Mira uses a large energy wave against Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Online. He is capable of using a yellow Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and also a more powerful red one. *'Power Up' – Used in Dragon Ball Online, a green aura surrounds him when he powers up. Also used in Xenoverse, though this time it is a red aura. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Used in Dragon Ball Online to turn Bardock into Evil Bardock. Video games appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Mira makes his debut as a boss in Jaaku Mission 8, he will make his debut as a playable character in the God Mission series. Voice actors *English dub: John Michael Tatum Major battles *Mira vs. Time Patrollers and Evil Bardock *Mira vs. Future Warrior *Mira vs. Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Gallery AndroidMiira.jpg hd 6.JPG|Bardock about to attempt blow himself up with Mira in the fourth Time Machine Quest of Dragon Ball Online Mira_close_xenoverse.jpg|Mira in Xenoverse Mira_xenoverse_screen1.jpg|Mira on Namek Towa_and_Mira_xenoverse2.jpg|Mira with Towa Xenoverse mira attacks.jpeg|Mira charging Mira and Towa.PNG|Mira and Towa in the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse opening miira and towa.jpg|Mira and Towa Miiralo.JPG|Mira artwork for Dragon Ball Heroes Miira Heroes.png|Mira in Dragon Ball Heroes MiraGenkidamaDBH.png|Mira's Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Heroes IjA7f6Z.jpg|art of Mira from Xenoverse Demigra's essence survives 2.png|Towa holding Mira's core References pt-br:Mira ca:Miira ru:Мира Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains